


Hating Crazy Golf

by Fisticuffsandjapery



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Crazy Golf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisticuffsandjapery/pseuds/Fisticuffsandjapery
Summary: Callum takes Ben to Crazy Golf for their third attempt at a first date'Ben made a face.“Well?  What do you think?” the taller boy said with bright wide eyes that didn’t even attempt to hide his excitement.Ben raised his eyebrows. “Golf?  I don’t golf.”'





	Hating Crazy Golf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ballum fic so I’m sorry if I haven’t got their voices down just yet but I just HAD TO write something with these too!
> 
> Something light and fun because well, they've had too much drama and pain recently.

Callum stood proudly outside the building just off Brick Lane. He gestured inside.

Ben made a face.

“Well? What do you think?” the taller boy said with bright wide eyes that didn’t even attempt to hide his excitement.

Ben raised his eyebrows. “Golf? I don’t golf.”

Callum shoved the Mitchell boy lightly. “Well you don’t dance so I had to think of something else. Besides, it’s not golf. It’s crazy golf.”

Ben rolled his eyes at the semantics but followed the other boy into the building and allowed him to purchase the tickets because, well, it was Callum. And he wasn’t going to fuck this up. Not this time round.

But that was easier said then done as they played the first couple of putts in silence with Ben was getting more than a little pissed off. What happened to getting to know each other? He hated Crazy Golf. He was no good at this, and he was making himself look like a twat compared to the amazing skills that Callum clearly had. He swung wildly at the air when he missed the ball again for the millionth time. He was all but ready to give up. 

But his tension vanished when he caught Callum staring at him with a smirk on his face clearly having a good time. “You’re enjoying how rubbish I am at this!” he accused, feigning hurt.

“That and the views not so bad from where I’m standing,” pointedly moving his eyes to Ben’s bottom.

Ben smirked to match the other boy's expression. “Callum Highway, are you objectifying me?”

“Maybe,” he shrugged as his eyes roamed Ben’s body with a hint of shame. Finally making eye contact, he spoke again. “I can help you with your game if you like?”

“I’ve got plenty of game thank you very much,” said Ben matter-of-factly, repositioning his ball and lining himself up for another shot. As he was just about to swing, he felt Callum tower around him and place his large hands over the shorter boys. His breath hitched from the unexpected closeness.

He gulped as he let Callum guide the ball into the hole in almost slow motion. All the while, Ben was unable to focus on anything but Callum’s hot breath against his ear.

When the shot was over Callum let go as if he was just giving the other boy a handshake. He grinned sheepishly as he sat down on a nearby stool. “I’ve always wanted to do that. You know, like in those cheesy films you watch as a kid. I know, it’s stupid but I couldn’t resist.”

Ben shook his head slightly. Mainly to clear his head of any inappropriate thoughts of what he would do to Callum if there wasn’t a mass of other people in the vicinity. He scratched the back of his head. “Nah, you’re alright.”

Ben knew he had said the right thing when Callum’s beamed at him. He didn’t know what made him do it, but without so much as a thought he leaned in to give Callum a quick peck on the lips. “Your turn,” he said holding his hand out for undertaker to take as he hauled him to his feet. Ben made no attempt of letting go of the hand when the other boy was up it just felt right.

“You’ll have to let go of my hand if you want me to play…” Callum said waiting as Ben reluctantly dropped his hand offering him another bashful smile. The smaller boy really hoped he managed to cover up his flustered look.

Ben knew he was getting dangerously used to that smile and there was nothing he could do about it.

As he watched Callum take his shot, he thought maybe he didn’t hate Crazy Golf, after all. 

Even so, he was picking their next date, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be very much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> xxx


End file.
